


What Am I?

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: A little thing set during the Injustice 2 game, enjoy.





	What Am I?

Brainiac fell, the whirs of the machine that was his vehicle, his ship started groaning and creaking. The world began spinning slightly. Bruce watched it all, a feeling of déjà vu creeping over him.  It was like the old times, before Metropolis died, before Lois died, before his mistake was revealed to all the world. He watched as Clark moved toward Brainiac, he watched as Clark picked the man up. Clark looked at him and said. “You know what must happen now.”

Bruce stared at the man, his friend, his nemesis, the man who had taken much and given more. The man he had imprisoned for a crime he knew was no crime at all. Bruce looked at the man, looked at the thing around them. He saw what had happened. He saw how they had worked well together, they had brought down the enemy again. Could this last? Could this really be the reunion he had dreamed of? They couldn’t bring back Dick, they couldn’t bring back Alfred, Lois was still dead, but maybe, maybe they could work together again, and he wouldn’t have to keep running anymore. He was so tired of running. He wanted to sleep.

“Bruce, you know what has to be done.” He heard someone whisper in his ear. He stood still, thinking. Killing was wrong, he had always known it was wrong. Had done since the moment his parents had been gunned down in front of his eight-year-old self. But this? This was different. Brainiac would continue hounding Earth until it was in his collection. People would die and have no life whatsoever if he allowed him to live. “Bruce we need to act now.”

“Get the ship on course and then we’ll decide.” He hears someone say, whether it is him he’s not sure. But before he knows it the ship makes a soft landing, and the others are there. Brainiac lies unconscious on the ground. “Do you know how to get the worlds out?” Someone asks.

“Yes.” Clark replied, he was smart, he was always smart.

Bruce kicks the metal thing before him, the eyes open. He stared at the thing, his mind made up. “Do it.” he said. “Kill him.” He watched as Clark walked over, his friend, his enemy, his saviour looked at him and nodded. The beams came out, and the screams filled the room, and before long there was just ash where before there had been Brainiac. Bruce nodded, and turned and walked away.


End file.
